Record of Lodoss War: Quest for the owl
by Eryku
Summary: A young girl has lost her pet owl. Parn, Deedlit, Shiris, and Orson are called to help.. [RATED PG-13 FOR SOME KIND OF INNAPROPRIATE JOKES]
1. POW POW PARN!

Record of Lodoss War: Quest for the owl! Please read and enjoy my story... A cute young girl the age of 13 lost her pet owl...The Heroes of Lodoss must retrieve it! Please Review.. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
[SETTING: In the bedroom of a young girl named Miranda, her room is average sized..Miranda is spending time with her pet owl, Tobe]  
  
"I love you Tobe" Miranda said as she gently stroked her pet owl. "A girl in town named Kimmy, she says owls tend to fly away when given the chance...you won't will you?"  
  
Tobe just tilted his head to the side and let out a gentle whoot..Miranda then walked to the window and opened it to get some fresh air, as she opened the window, Tobe flew out.  
  
Miranda screamed out to him "TOBE COME BACK!"  
  
Tobe did not come back...he just kept flying away..Miranda then began to cry..She cried with her face in her pillow for about 10 minutes when suddenly she got an idea..She remembered that a while back, she gave a nice man named Parn $5 he needed to buy sword polish. She remebered he said if she ever needed a favor that she should just ask. Miranda immediately called up Parn and told her about Tobe... Parn agreed to help her, he also got Deedlit, Shiris, and Orson to help. After about 10 minutes they arrived at Miranda's home.  
  
"Now then..What does Tobe look like?" Said Parn.  
  
"Yes..We'll need a description" Orson added.  
  
Miranda responded "Well..umm...he..has brown- !!! THERE HE IS! *points*"  
  
Everyone turned to see Tobe resting in a tree in Miranda's yard.  
  
Parn slowly approached Tobe while saying :"It's okay Tobe, come to Parn, I won't hurt you"  
  
Parn was about to grab Tobe when Deedlit, Shiris, and Orson let out a loud "POW POW PARN!" Tobe then flew off.  
  
"ALRIGHT! Whose Idea was it to pow pow?! nevermind...LEAVE IT TO ME! I'll get Tobe back!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------- INTERMISSION: Grab something to eat or go to the bathroom or something.. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Parn sighted the owl sitting on the grass in front of an apple tree. He slowly approached him then dove at him. Tobe flew off and Parn ended up hitting his head on the tree. He stood up rubbing his head when suddenly apples started raining down on his head as well as the rest of his body. Parn, in a bit of pain, emerged from the pile of apples with an apple lodged in his mouth. He started to walk away from the tree when he tripped on an apple and landed on his hands and knees with his face facing forward (He looked like one of those pigs that you see on TV with the apples in their mouth being cooked)..  
  
"Blast you Tobe! You are more trouble than you are worth!" Parn yelled after spitting out the apple. "Deed!"  
  
Deedlit then appears out of no where and says "Yes Parn?"  
  
"I leave the Tobe catching to you...good luck" Parn said as he stormed home,bruised like an apple.. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
There you have it...Chapter one is over...please insert casette 2 for the next installment of: Record of Lodoss War: Quest For The Owl! (please let me know what you think) 


	2. Deedlit starts off

Welcome to Lodoss island!!! and now what you've been waiting for, The second part!! *A baby dragon appears and laughs* Please enjoy chapter 2 ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Last time, Parn attempted to catch Miranda's owl Tobe, but to no avail.. Now, The High Elf Deedlit shall try her luck.  
  
Deedlit is walking around town looking for Tobe when she suddenly spots him flying. She instantly starts running to him. She runs for a while then sees Tobe land in an oak tree. She then decides to sneak up on him.  
  
Slowly but surely, Deedlit approaches the oak tree. Finally she is in front of the tree. She then starts slowly crawling up the tree and then after a while reaches the branch Tobe is on. She then jumps at him and he flys away. Deedlit crashes onto the branch and sighs of disapointment and cringes from the pain. The branch then cracks and she falls to the ground with a thud!  
  
"OWwwwwwww! Dumb old owl....I'll try one more time..." Deedlit said.  
  
Deedlit finally finds Tobe flying through the air again ,in the other end of town this time. She runs to him, and decides to get him before he lands. She summons Sylph to blow a gust of wind at Tobe to bring him down. Just as Sylph comes and blows the gust, Tobe turns and starts flapping his wings rapidly and blows the gust back at Deedlit..The gust flings her into the air and she then falls violently on top of Parn, back at Miranda's house.  
  
"OOF!...Deedlit..Not that i don't like your body or anything...but could you please get off of my head?" Parn said with his face shoved into the ground.  
  
:"SORRY!" Deedlit exclaimed as she got off Parn. "This owl is a pain..I give up for now" She said  
  
Parn turned to Orson and said "Orson, This is one annoying owl...Being a berserker, I do not think you should attempt catching him"  
  
Orson nodded and walked home.  
  
"Yes, Well..I set up a number of traps all around town..I'm gonna go check them" Said Shiris.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------- INTERMISSION: You know the drill... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shiris returned with a big sack of who knows what. Miranda turned to her and asked her what was in it. Shiris opened the bag..inside it was, a blue jay, a cardinal, a pigeon, and a squirrel...All have been caught in her trap, but not Tobe.  
  
"I think it may be hopeless" Said Parn..  
  
"I agree! I'm going home" Shiris said.  
  
Miranda then began to cry  
  
"Aww...don't cry Miranda..Let us go to the beach....maybe we could think of something there" Deedlit said.  
  
"Good idea, Deed" Parn said happily.  
  
"oki...umm..Can I bring my Boyfriend Eric?" Miranda said.  
  
"Sure!" Deedlit said. "Let's all get out bathing suits and meet at the beach!" she added. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
We'll be seeing you! ---[ ]  
  
Please read the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. 


	3. Beach Dwellers

Welcome to Lodoss Island! and now what you've been waiting for, The grand finale! *A baby dragon appears and laughs* ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Parn, Deedlit, Miranda, and her boyfriend Eric are now all at the beach.Eric is wearing blue shorts, Miranda is wearing a green one piece bikini, Parn is wearing black shorts, and Deedlit is wearing a dark green 2 piece bikini with a thong back. Eric and Miranda are over alone making a sand castle. Deedlit is playing around in the water and Parn is staring at her.  
  
Deedlit is playing around in the water like a child. She is splashing about, jumping up and down, swimming, and some other things too. Out of no where she stops and stands there a second. She turns to Parn and starts running to him, Parn begins staring at her chest. When she arrives she looks at him.  
  
"PARN!" She yelled.  
  
"Deedlit, Whats Thong-ER... I mean wrong!?" Parn said.  
  
"I got a great idea to catch Tobe...but you probably won't like it..." Deedlit said.  
  
"Why not? I'll try anything bounce....I MEAN ONCE!" Parn replied.  
  
"Well...I distract him to draw his attention away, then You can toss Miranda at him..she can grab Tobe, then Eric can catch her." Deedlit said excitedly.  
  
"WOW! good idea...I guess elves know breast...DARN! I MEAN BEST!!" Parn said  
  
Deedlit started to go to Miranda and Eric to tell them but then turned around and smacked Parn 3 times. "That was for your 3 perverted mistakes you made while talking to me! HMPH!"  
  
Deedlit then went to tell Miranda and Eric about her plan.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------- INTERMISSION: A message from Parn: "When talking to girls..don't make mistakes like mine..." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They all spotted Tobe flying over the beach and decided it was now or never. Deedlit ran over to distract Tobe. Parn then Took Miranda and threw her to Tobe, She grabbed him and held him close to her. Eric then caught Miranda. They all ran back to Miranda's home. Parn fell behind because he was running besides Deedlit and was staring so she bashed him in the face.  
  
They arrived at Miranda's house and put Tobe in his cage. They all cheered..  
  
"WE DID IT!" Shouted Deedlit.  
  
"we...sure....did!" Said parn breathing heavily as he just walked in the door holding his bloody nose.  
  
Miranda then said "Yup...You all did very good..Now in the case that Tobe actually does escape and it is not just a test, I'll know who to turn to."  
  
Everybody then crashes tot he ground except Miranda. They all get up at once and scream at her for making them go through all that for nothing.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Parn: Welcome to this one quick section..We will take questions from the audience..  
  
Timmy: Miranda...If it was a test, why were you crying when Tobe flew away? Miranda: Good question...I was crying because I knew Parn was just outside my bedroom window so i wanted to make it seem real.. Deedlit: *punches Parn* Hanging out around girl's windows now huh?!  
  
Kimmy: Eric... Do you have any relation to the Eric who wrote this story? Eric: umm...No? Well okay, actually..I am him..and Miranda is my real girlfriend. I decided to put us into my favorite anime show of all time. CAST OF RECORD OF LODOSS WAR: This is your favorite show?! COOL!  
  
Deedlit: We will take one more question. Jyh: Deedlit...May I grab your breasts? Deedlit: EXCUSE ME!? *runs to Jyh and starts beating on him.. ripping at his hair, punching him, casting elemental spells on him, kicking him 'somewhere' and then more elemental spells* Pervert! Jyh: I..... *drops dead*  
  
Deedlit: Well thats all...We'll be seeing you!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
So that is it...please let me know what you thought of my story okay? 


End file.
